


Don't Imagine Me and You

by Baerenstein



Category: Killing Eve (TV 2018)
Genre: Cheating, F/F, Smut, alternate first dance, and a kiss, guided masturbation, on the wife who's name I had to look up because I didn't remember
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-28
Updated: 2020-09-12
Packaged: 2021-03-06 20:07:47
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 6,659
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26164630
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Baerenstein/pseuds/Baerenstein
Summary: Eve crashes Villanelle's wedding and Villanelle doesn't really seem to mind. Or when the woman you want isn't the one you just married.This summary is not very accurate but the important thing is there is some sexy stuff happening ;)
Relationships: Eve Polastri/Villanelle | Oksana Astankova
Comments: 41
Kudos: 234





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this sometime between 3.01 and 3.03 but never finished it until now. I came back to it and thought I might as well post it. Hope you enjoy!

Villanelle stopped in her haphazard attempt to dance when a familiar figure registered in the periphery of her vision. Villanelle’s heart jumped when she looked towards the entrance to the room. There, slightly elevated on two steps was Eve Polastri. Her curly, dark hair was cascading over the straps of a tight dark red dress. She was leaning against the door frame, casually sipping on a champagne flute. The moment Villanelle’s astonished look met her eyes, a pleased smile spread across Eve’s face. Then she winked - Eve Polastri winked at her. Villanelle blinked twice, certain she must be hallucinating, but Eve didn’t disappear.

Villanelle collected herself as quickly as possible and made her way over - walk confident as always, or that’s what she was telling herself.

“Eve! You made it. I wasn’t sure you’d even got my invitation. You know you should have RSVPed a month ago.”

“Yeah, well, it was a last minute decision.”

“What made you decide to come?” Villanelle asked casually.

Before Eve could answer however, Villanelle’s newly married wife appeared at her side.

“Hello. Have we met?” She asked with a slight bite in her words while draping an arm around Villanelle’s waist.

“This is Evelyne, one of my old friends. She just flew in from London.” Villanelle said without missing a beat.

“Oh! I thought none of Villanelle’s friends were able to make it. So nice to meet you.”

“Nice to meet you, too. And congratulations.” Eve shook the bride’s hand with a wide – a little too wide, Villanelle noted - smile. “I had to shuffle some meetings around, but I didn’t want to miss this. Never thought Oksana would ever commit to anyone.”

“Well, she’s settled down now. Right, Honey?” Maria turned to Villanelle expectantly.

“Sure.” Villanelle shrugged, keeping her attention on Eve a moment longer, before finally turning to her wife. “You know I think your brother and your uncle are about to get into a fight.” Villanelle said nodding towards the other side of the room.

“What?” Maria shrieked. “Not at my wedding!” She rushed over to the angry looking men while muttering in Catalan, leaving Villanelle and Eve alone once more.

Villanelle raised her eyebrows conspiratorially at Eve. “Wanna dance?” She held out a hand to Eve.

“Really?”

Villanelle shrugged. “That’s what people do at weddings. Come on.” She took the glass from Eve’s hands drinking the rest of the champagne before setting it down on a nearby table. Then she grabbed Eve’s hand and led her further into the room. Her other hand found Eve’s hip.

“You know how to dance right?” She asked sheepishly. “If not it’s ok, I can show you.”

“I know how to dance. But it’s not really that type of dance, is it?” Eve looked around at the other guests goofily shaking around to the upbeat song while the two of them were standing in a standard dance position.

“It’s our first dance. I want to do it properly.” Villanelle started moving and Eve fell into step with her, reluctantly at first, but then she let Villanelle take the lead.

“Your wife seems nice.” Eve commented.

Villanelle shrugged. “And rich, very rich.”

“Of course. Is that all you care about?”

“As long as she doesn’t have a moustache. Speaking of, how is moustache man doing?”

“I don’t know. I haven’t seen him for months.”

“Good.” Villanelle dead-panned. “So you never answered my question. What made you come here?”

“Take a guess.” Eve suggested and Villanelle’s face scrunched up in serious contemplation for a few moments before her face lit up like she had just won the grand prize on a game show.

“To apologize?” Villanelle asked.

“What?! For what?”

“For breaking my heart of course.” Villanelle let go of Eve’s hip momentarily to clutch at her heart.

“You shot me! I almost died!” Eve shout-whispered.

“But you didn’t. Why is everyone so sensitive about getting shot?”

“I- I can’t believe you. Why did I even come here?”

“That’s what I was asking. Not that I’m not glad you’re here. I am.”

“Are you? Because I was under the impression you wished I was dead.”

“That was then. I was emotional. You had just broken my heart, remember?”

“That doesn’t mean you can shoot someone.”

“Ok. I won’t do it again. Is that why you’re here? Do you want me to apologize?”

Eve hesitated for a moment. “Would you?”

“Mmh, no, I don’t think so. Unless you would finally like to apologize for stabbing me.”

“No.” Eve said immediately.

“Ok.” They stared at each other petulantly for a moment and Villanelle could swear she saw a hint of a smile creep across Eve’s face, just for a split second.

They danced a little while in silence. The upbeat song changed into a calmer one. Villanelle leaned in a little further subtly smelling Eve’s flowery shampoo.

“I know why you’re here.” She whispered into Eve’s ear and the atmosphere shifted, tightened around them, pulling them closer together.

“And why is that?” Eve whispered back.

“Because you can’t stop thinking about me. Still, after everything. I’m still in your head.” Her hand guided Eve’s second hand to her shoulder, then moved to Eve’s other hip grabbing her closely with both hands. “I know, because it’s the same for me.”

Eve’s body stiffened for a moment. Then she moved her hands to grab the back of Villanelle’s neck. Her lips almost touching Villanelle’s ear she whispered, voice low: “Do you still want me?”

Villanelle exhaled audibly, her thumbs moving over Eve’s hipbone. “Yes.”

Eve moved her head back to look into Villanelle’s eyes. “What about your wife?”

Villanelle’s face went blank, as if she had already forgotten where she was or who the woman in the white dress was.

“Can I kiss you?” She asked ignoring the question.

“Now?” Eve asked, not prepared for the question.

“Yes?” Villanelle asked eagerly.

“No. This is your wedding for Christ’s sake.” Eve removed her hands from around Villanelle’s shoulders and ran her fingers through her hair.

Villanelle studied her face for a second, then stepped back from Eve and slowly buried her hands in her pockets. “Ok” she said casually and turned around to walk away. But before she walked off she turned around once more, now wolfish grin on her lips. “So, later then.” She was gone before Eve could protest.

***

A knock ripped Eve from an uneven sleep. Her head was still buzzing from a little too much champagne she had consumed while watching Villanelle dance and laugh with her new wife from afar.

She shuffled towards the hotel door only mildly surprised to find an annoying, familiar grin when looking through the peephole.

“What are you doing here?” Eve was pleased her voice sounded more annoyed then she actually felt at the late night visitor.

“Don’t be so happy to see me, Eve.” Villanelle’s Russian accent was extra thick either from the late night or the champagne she had no doubt consumed as well. Either way the accent did not help to clear Eve’s mind and neither did the skimpy white top Villanelle was now wearing along with surprisingly fashionable sweatpants.

“Aren’t you supposed to be with your wife? It’s your wedding night.”

“Don’t worry Eve. Maria and I had a very nice evening. I made her come twice. Once with my fingers and once with my mouth-“

Eve held up a hand. “That’s- I really don’t need to know the details.”

Villanelle continued anyway. “She was a little drunk and fell asleep shortly after. She didn’t make me come. I didn’t want her to… I wanted to come here.” Her voice dropped at the last part and a shiver went down Eve’s spine.

Eve moved towards the bed and sat down leaning against the headboard. Villanelle made to move towards the other side, but Eve held up her hand again.

“No” she said firmly. “You don’t get to come into my bed.”

Villanelle swayed back and forth a little bit, seemingly deciding if she should just ignore Eve and move forward anyway, but then decided to lean against the bed frame at the food of the bed, leaning forward as much as possible to get closer to Eve.

“You said you were going to kiss me later.”

“I never said that.”

“You said it with your eyes.”

“That’s not how that works.”

“Can you believe we never kissed?!” Villanelle asked as if that revelation had just come to her. “We almost died without ever kissing each other. Can you imagine?”

“I think I can.”

“I don’t want to die like that.”

“Well, you live a boring married life now, so you probably don’t have to worry about dying anytime soon.”

“You don’t know that. I could die of a heart attack tomorrow. I’ve been eating way too much cake lately.”

“Unlikely”

“Can I get on the bed now?”

“No. You can sit on that chair.” Eve nodded towards an ugly padded armchair in the far corner of the room. Villanelle made a face as if she had smelled something bad.

“No, thanks.”

“Well, you can’t come into the bed.”

“Are you scared?” Villanelle asked with a cold grin.

“Yeah.” Eve whispered.

“I swear I won’t do anything you don’t want.”

“Oddly, I believe you. But I can’t say the same for myself.”

“What do you mean?”

“I mean…” Eve hesitated. She grabbed a pillow and hugged it against her chest. “I don’t know what I’m going to do. I don’t know what I want to do. One moment I want to hurt you and the next I want to kiss you. One moment I want to kill you and the next I want to… fuck you.”

There was a small silence in which both women breathed hard. Villanelle cleared her throat. “Well, I would be ok with at least two of those things, three depending on what you have in mind.”

Eve laughed loudly, she didn’t really know why.

“I don’t think you’re going to kill me.” Villanelle stated confidently.

“You don’t know that. I don’t even know that.”

“I trust you.” Eve looked into Villanelle’s eyes and she couldn’t find any deception.

“You trust me?”

“Yes”

“Ok.” Something about that simple statement lit a fire in Eve’s body. “Then sit down on that chair” she said with as much authority as she could muster.

“What?”

“Sit down on that chair.” Eve repeated calmly. Something in Eve’s voice made Villanelle want to sit down in that god-awful chair and so she did, slowly, never taking her eyes off Eve.

“Good.” Eve said. “Now tell me what you want me to do.” Villanelle raised one perfectly formed eyebrow, then smirked.

“I want you to come over here and sit on my lap.”

“Mmh, and then?”

“I want you to kiss me, deeply. I want to feel your tongue against mine. Maybe you can bite my lip, if you want to hurt me a little. I want to feel your hair against my cheeks and I want to grab it and pull you closer.”

“And then?”

“I want you to grind into me and – fuck, Eve, can you just-“ Villanelle sat on the edge of the chair and reached a hand out towards Eve.

“No.” Eve answered Villanelle’s unspoken question. The assassin’s eyes were darker than Eve had ever seen them, she looked like a wild animal stalking its prey. Eve pressed the cushion closer against herself. “Are you wet?” Eve asked as she felt her own underwear soak underneath her pajama pants.

Villanelle’s eyes widened a bit in surprise at Eve’s bold question. “Yes.”

“Show me.” Eve didn’t really know what she was doing or what she was expecting, but she was pleasantly surprised when Villanelle lowered her designer sweats to reveal grey panties. When Villanelle spread her legs, Eve could clearly tell how excited the assassin was.

“What does it feel like?” Eve licked her lips unconsciously, which seemed to make Villanelle a little cocky momentarily.

“Why don’t you come over and feel for yourself?”

“No, you feel it.”

Villanelle hesitated, frustration flashing on her face, before her right hand slipped into her panties. Her eyes closed at the contact and she drew in a shaky breath.

“What does it feel like?”  
“It’s-“ her hand had begun moving slowly, her eyes were still shut.

“Look at me.” Eve demanded. Villanelle slowly opened her eyes and focused on Eve’s. She bit her lip when she saw Eve’s eyes flicker between her face and her hand, back and forth.

“Fuck, Eve.” She moaned.

“Do you still think of me, when you do that?”

Villanelle nodded.

“Does it feel good?”

Villanelle chuckled. “What do you think?” she pressed out between heavy breaths. Her hand moved faster now, growing more impatient.

“Do you want to go inside?” Eve asked and Villanelle nodded again.

“Do it.” Villanelle didn’t hesitate and pushed inside easily. She found a rhythm as Eve just watched, transfixed.

“Say something, please.” Villanelle almost whined.

“Fuck, you look so good. You’re doing so well. Keep going just like that.” Eve didn’t really know what she was saying, her brain seemed to be having a hard time doing anything besides processing the image in front of her, but it seemed to be working as Villanelle’s hips jerked at the words.

“I-“ Villanelle started but swallowed the rest of the sentence, scrunching up her face in what looked like a mixture of pleasure and frustration to Eve.

“What do you need?” Eve asked.

“You. I need you.”

“I’m here. I’m right here.”

“Harder. I want… harder”

“Do it. Do whatever you need, baby.” It just slipped out, before Eve could catch herself. Villanelle groaned and pushed deeper, one hand now covering her breast.

“I’m so close”

“Look at me.” Eve demanded once more as Villanelle’s eyes had drifted shut again. Her eyes were half lidded as she looked at Eve, but remained open.

“Can I-“Villanelle groaned again. “Can I come?” Somehow Villanelle had never sounded more innocent. Eve was taken aback by the question. She briefly wondered what would happen if she said no. But the throbbing between her legs answered, before she could. “Yes, yes, please come.”

It was the most amazing moment Eve had ever witnessed. Villanelle’s eyes stayed on hers and the moment between them seemed to stretch forever, while Villanelle squeezed her legs shut and shuddered on the edge of the chair again and again. Alas, it ended way too quickly, Villanelle catching her breath and Eve somehow doing the same.

“What do you feel?” Eve asked with a raspy voice.

“Too much” Villanelle answered and Eve nodded in agreement.

Villanelle looked down at herself until her body had calmed down and when she met Eve’s eyes once more there was a spark back in her eyes, dangerous but familiar, and Eve was almost relieved to see it. Villanelle chuckled. “Eve Polastri. I can’t believe you just made me come in this god-awful hotel chair. I will have to bathe in bleach if I ever want to feel clean again.” She stood up and pulled her pants up. “You seem a little flustered over there. Want me to help you with that?”

Eve wanted her to, wanted nothing more. “No, I don’t think so. I think you should go home.”

“Eve” Villanelle sounded genuinely hurt, but you could never know for sure.

“Please, you have to go.”

Villanelle stared at Eve for a moment. Maybe the effect from moments before still lingered, because she turned and moved towards the door without any more protest. She grabbed the door handle but hesitated.

“You know I think I am.” She said cryptically face towards the door.

“Huh?”

“Sorry. I think I am sorry for shooting you.”

“Oh.” Is all Eve was able to say.

“Yeah.” Villanelle finally opened the door. “Goodnight, Eve.”

“Goodnight, Villanelle.” But the door had already closed.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A few people weren’t opposed to the idea of a second chapter (thanks for the encouragement) - so here it is. It’s a bit more explicit, I hope you don’t mind. I might have also started on a third chapter – maybe.
> 
> Please note that I take no responsibility for Eve’s actions.

Eve was completely exhausted when she came home from her shift at the restaurant late Friday evening, but the moment she stepped into her apartment she was wide awake again. She wasn't sure what caused her body’s reaction, but the first thing she noticed was that her apartment smelled different. She closed the door and turned on the lights apprehensively.

“ _Finally_ ”

Eve turned her head abruptly to the source of the exaggerated exclamation to find a familiar blonde lounging on a chair at her small kitchen table. She was in a three piece grey suit - sleeves rolled up - sitting with spread legs and crossed arms.

“Villanelle” Eve said calmly. “What the hell are you doing here?”

“I wanted to pay you a visit. It’s been so long since our last meeting. I’ve been _aching_ to see you again.”

“Why can’t you just knock like a normal person?”

“I did, but you weren’t home. So…” she shrugged. “Why are you home so late?”

“Because I work at a restaurant. Not that it’s any of your business. And you? Shouldn’t you be home with Maria?”

“Who? Oh. That didn’t work out.”

“You ditched her right after the wedding, didn’t you?”

Villanelle looked highly offended. “Of course not. What do you think of me? I ditched her after our honeymoon in the Maldives. Haven’t you noticed my amazing teint?” She stretched out her arms to show Eve her tan forearms.

Eve just scoffed and removed her jacket and shoes.

„Waiting for someone in the dark really isn’t all it’s made out to be” Villanelle mused when Eve remained silent. “You can’t even read while you’re sitting in the dark. The only thing that helped me pass the time was thinking about what was going to happen when you came home.”

“And what did you think was going to happen?”

A wide grin spread across Villanelle’s face. “I came up with a few ideas. One involved the kitchen counter, another the shower - or we could keep it simple and just use the bed. Maybe we can try them all and see which one’s your favorite?”

Villanelle’s face was the definition of smugness. Everything about her oozed _power_ – from the oversized, but somehow perfectly fitting suit, to her intoxicating smell that lingered in the room (and that stood in stark contrast to the smell of fried chicken that Eve’s work clothes exuded). But despite it all Eve couldn’t help but notice – and Villanelle surely wasn’t aware of it herself – how utterly lost the blonde looked tonight. The thought tightened Eve’s chest and she wanted to – needed to - do something about it.

Eve crossed the room and stopped right in front of Villanelle. She reached out her hand and cupped her cheek, gently lifting her head a little to look down into her eyes. “Did you get excited while you were waiting?”

Villanelle squirmed a little on the chair. “…yes”

“Without me?” Eve inquired.

“I-“

“Did you touch yourself?”

“No. I was waiting for you.”

Eve stroked over Villanelle’s cheek with her thumb. “Good” she said before removing her hand and turning around to walk to the bed. Villanelle got up to follow after Eve. She almost crashed into Eve when the older woman turned around abruptly and was only stopped by a firm hand on her chest that pushed her back.

“No. Sit back down.”

“ _Eve_ ” Villanelle almost growled pushing a little against the hand on her chest.

Eve raised her eyebrows and moved her hand from Villanelle’s chest to the lapel of her suit jacket, running her fingers over the fine material. “Do you want to come? Then be good and sit down.”

A battle of emotions crossed over Villanelle’s face as she regarded the smaller woman for a moment.

“I want to touch you.” Villanelle’s voice was pleading now.

“We’ll see.” With that Eve turned around and sat down on the edge of the bed. Villanelle remained standing in the center of the small apartment and released a very dissatisfied growl from her throat. She turned towards the chair and regarded it like it was her new nemesis. She slowly took off her suit jacket and vest, folded them up and carefully placed them on the kitchen table. After a bit more stalling that Eve watched quietly, she finally moved over to the chair and sat down.

“You know we could have so much more fun together if we’d actually do this _together_. But if you insist… I assume I can take off my pants?”

Eve just nodded from her bed. Villanelle didn’t hesitate to pull down her pants, this time pulling down her panties with them. Eve’s gaze dropped between her legs and got the confirmation that Villanelle had indeed gotten excited while she was waiting for Eve.

“Can I take off my top, too? I want you to see my tits. I’m very proud of them.”

Eve snorted briefly at the assassin’s arrogance. She could already tell that Villanelle wasn’t wearing a bra underneath the thin white top. “Yeah, ok.”

Villanelle pulled the top over her head and Eve had to admit that Villanelle’s confidence was justified. The sight of a completely naked Villanelle sitting on her kitchen chair was a little surreal, but definitely not unwelcome.

“What now?” the blonde asked.

“Do you really need directions?”

“If I’m putting on another solo performance you can at least give me a little bit of encouragement.”

Villanelle was right, maybe Eve was a little bit too cold to her, but she wasn’t ready to show how hot she really felt.

“Touch yourself, start slow.”

Villanelle started with her breasts. Kneading them and pinching her hardened nipples. Then one of her hands traveled down slowly until she reached the wetness between her thighs. She dipped one finger inside easily and moved it back out when it was sufficiently coated to swipe over her clit. Eve watched how she repeated this a few times each time pressing deeper inside and swiping faster on her way back out.

“I need more, Eve.” Villanelle pleaded.

Eve opened her bedside drawer and took out a small object. “Here” she said and tossed it towards Villanelle, who caught it with her free hand. “Use this”

Villanelle regarded the small purple toy for a moment and pressed a button so that it started vibrating.

“Do you use this when you fuck yourself?” She asked before she placed the bullet against her clit. “Fuck” her hips bucked when she made contact.

“What else would I use it for?” Eve was not going to admit how often she had used this in the last month, always thinking back to their last meeting in Spain.

“Which setting is your favorite?” Villanelle asked, her eyes shut while she ground against the vibtrator and her fingers inside of her.

“The third one. Look at me.”

Villanelle obeyed her request and looked at the woman on the bed, while she pressed the button two more times, the vibrations now coming in a quick pulsing pattern. “Mmh, yeah that’s quite good” her accent came out stronger and Eve could tell she was struggling to keep her eyes open, blinking slowly, her gaze drifting off again and again.

Eve had to grip the bed sheets tightly to keep from shoving her hand into her pants. The throbbing between her thighs was almost unbearable. She could barely contain the moan when her muscles clenched on their own accord.

“I’m so close” Villanelle whined.

“Don’t come yet” Eve said quickly.

Villanelle eased the toy off her clit a little and looked at Eve expectantly.

Eve was indecisive about what she wanted to happen next . All she knew was she didn’t want this to end, yet.

But Villanelle apparently mistook her silence and asked: “Do you even enjoy this? Or do you just think it’s funny to see what you can make me do?”

Did Eve really appear that unaffected? Was her poker face that good?

An odd thrill ran through her at the thought of Villanelle thinking this is leaving her completely cold. But she knew her body would betray her soon. And when Villanelle swirled her tongue around her lips to wet them, she knew what she really wanted and she couldn’t deny herself this any longer.

“Of course I enjoy this, too. Do you want to know how wet you make me?”

“Yes, fuck.”

“Then come over here and let me show you.”

“Really?” Villanelle’s eyes widened in anticipation.

“Yes, come here.” Eve directed.

Villanelle nearly tripped over the pants around her ankles when she hurried across the room to Eve. She stood in front of Eve, waiting for directions, the toy still buzzing in her hand.

“Get down” Eve said in a soft voice and motioned to the floor between her legs. Villanelle didn’t hesitate this time and kneeled between Eve’s legs. Eve appreciated the sight for a moment. She carefully placed a few loose strands of hair behind Villanelle’s ear.

“You're so beautiful” Eve told her. “And your tits really are great.”

“I know, right?” Villanelle looked down at her chest in awe.

“Mmh. Let me show you what you do to me.” Eve said and shimmied out of her pants. Her black panties were completely drenched. She discarded them, too.

Villanelle just stared at her with blown pupils and her mouth agape.

“What do you want to do?” Eve asked the blonde.

“I want to taste you” Villanelle’s voice was even raspier then before. “Please” she added quietly.

“I think that’s a great idea.” Eve praised and moved slightly closer to the edge.

When Villanelle leaned in, Eve wasn’t prepared for how eager her tongue would drag across her and she wasn’t prepared for the way her whole body shook and she involuntarily let out a loud moan. Eve had already suspected the assassin would be skilled in this regard (women literally thanking her for her services was a pretty good indication) but even her wildest imagination couldn’t compare to this. Villanelle dipped her tongue deep into Eve’s entrance and moaned against Eve while Eve could feel the blonde’s body jerk forward.

“You can continue to pleasure yourself if you want” Eve told Villanelle. Villanelle nodded against her and then shuddered when she pressed the vibrating toy back between her legs.

“But don’t come before I do” Eve added firmly. And Eve could tell Villanelle tried her best because every time her movements became sloppier or her breathing too heavy she eased off the vibrator for a few moments and doubled her efforts on Eve. It didn’t take long though, before Eve herself was close.

“Don’t stop, don’t stop… oh my god” she chanted. She would have been embarrassed if she could feel anything but pleasure. One hand was buried in the blonde’s hair that was now almost completely loose. Her other hand was holding her upper body up, but when Villanelle sucked especially hard on her clit and then grazed it with her teeth, she slipped and landed on her back. But she couldn’t care less, because a wave of pleasure crashed over her when she climaxed.

She was still shaking lightly when she heard Villanelle plead: “Can I come, Eve? Please, Eve?”

“Yes, baby. It’s alright.” Eve managed and she felt Villanelle grab her thigh with her free hand. Villanelle’s nails dug into her skin, which, accompanied with the feeling of Villanelle’s groans against her clit sent another softer, but longer wave of pleasure through Eve. When she finally managed to prop herself up again, Villanelle had leaned her forehead against her thigh, breathing heavily. Eve started rubbing soothing circles between her shoulder blades. Villanelle shifted between her legs until her arms were wrapped around Eve’s waist and her head was buried deep in Eve’s shirt against her stomach.

“You were so good” Eve whispered as she continued to run her fingers over Villanelle’s back.

“I lo-“ Villanelle choked on the words that nearly slipped out. She tightened her grip around Eve’s waist to keep Eve from pulling away. “Can I stay?” she asked instead.

“That’s not a good idea.”

“Why not?”

“This can’t be… this isn’t supposed to be happening.”

“Why not?”

“So many reasons.”

“For example?”

“You shot me.”

Villanelle leaned back a little. “You’re still mad about that? I told you I’m sorry.”

“You got married when you thought you had killed me.”

“Ok, everyone makes mistakes.”

“You’re working for the Twelve again. And you’re in London because you killed a man earlier.” Villanelle raised an eyebrow at that. “What, do you think I don’t recognize your work?”

“So what? I’m working for the Twelve again and you’re working for MI6 again.”

“I’m not… officially. But that’s exactly the reason why this can’t work.”

“You want me to leave, so your unofficial employers don’t find out you’re fucking a wanted assassin?” Villanelle tried to get up, but Eve grabbed her face with both hands, keeping her in place.

“Villanelle, hey-” Eve guided her head so Villanelle had to look at her. “It’s better this way. For both of us.”

“Yeah. Ok” Villanelle sounded angry, although her features softened after a moment of looking into Eve’s eyes. She straightened herself up on her knees, so that she was eye level with Eve.

“You know, now that I’m working for the Twelve again, I often find myself in mortal danger. And you know there’s something I really want to do before I die.”

Placing her hands on Eve’s thighs, she leaned in even closer to Eve. Eve’s lips tingled with anticipation when their foreheads met and there was only a hair's breadth between their lips. The moment seemed to stretch as Eve could feel herself teetering on the edge, almost but not quite falling. However, instead of letting herself fall, she grabbed Villanelle’s chin firmly and pushed her head back - just a fraction - but enough to open up a chasm between them.

“I guess you’ll have to make sure you don’t get yourself killed then.” She whispered, creating even more distance between them.

Villanelle blinked slowly as if Eve had just smacked her. She got to her feet shakily and took a few steps backwards. “I guess” she mumbled. She pulled up her pants, collected the rest of her clothes and left without another look at Eve.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oops, uhh, they were supposed to kiss, weren’t they? Dangit. Third time’s the charm, though, right?


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Last chapter, for real this time, no more teasing.

It took Villanelle’s eyes a second to adjust from the bright midday sunlight to the dim lighting of the small bar she'd just entered. The only patrons were two men drinking at the bar and - in a corner booth that was even darker than the rest of the room - Eve, who was sipping on what looked like a whiskey neat. It wasn’t a surprise really, that Carolyn would send Eve, but it was a bit unexpected that Eve had agreed.

While she was making her way across the bar, Villanelle buried her hands in the pockets of her dress pants to hide the small tremble in her hands.

“Eve” she greeted coolly and slid into the booth close to Eve.

“Hi” Eve greeted back quietly her eyes inquisitive on Villanelle.

Villanelle looked down and studied the cracks and scratches in the battered wooden table before them while Eve studied her.

“So?” she asked eventually meeting Eve’s eyes once more.

“Right”

Eve produced an envelope from her bag and placed it on the table over a crack that reminded Villanelle of the time she had slid a guy open with a katana. Villanelle already knew that it would contain a photo of a sexy, scary French lady. The only thing she needed was the intel on her location. After Carolyn had initially shot down Villanelle’s job application, she had finally stopped playing hard to get a few weeks later and had contacted Villanelle with this proposition. It wasn’t the type of job that Villanelle had wanted, but from Carolyn’s demeanor it had been clear that it was this or nothing. And even though Villanelle could see that this was the type of assignment you give someone if you’re not sure you want them to come back, she had agreed. On the bright side, going from postcards to envelopes must surely be a promotion, right?

“Looks like we’re playing for the same team again.” Villanelle said conversationally.

Eve sighed. “I’m not even sure there are teams anymore. Maybe it’s just everyone for themselves.”

“What are you saying, Eve? Don’t you trust Carolyn?”

“I’m saying maybe you shouldn’t” Eve took another sip from her drink.

“I don’t really have that luxury” Villanelle reached for the envelope, but Eve put her hand down faster and pinned it to the table before Villanelle could pull it away.

“You don’t have to do this” Eve sounded almost remorseful. She slid her fingers over the envelope and in between Villanelle’s fingers, squeezing her fingertips.

And sure, Eve was right in a way: she could be on a Cuban beach right now, enjoying the sun and drinking Piña Coladas all day. She could have just left it all behind after she had burnt it all down with the fire she had started in her mother’s house. But she couldn’t, because… because… _I love you,_ she thought again – the thought a loyal companion by now. And maybe she didn’t know what love is. Maybe everyone on this planet had this ancient knowledge instilled in them at birth, except her. All she knew was that her chest hurt when Eve wasn’t there and it hurt even more when Eve _was_ there and the only thing that could make it stop hurting was for Eve to tell her that she’d done a _good job_ – that she’d _been good_.

“I do” she whispered and tried to pull her hand away, but Eve didn’t let her. Instead Eve grabbed her hand fully and pulled her after her when she got up and out of the booth. Villanelle snatched the envelope with her other hand quickly and put it in her back pocket. She let Eve drag her to the single women’s toilet.

Villanelle stood awkwardly in the cramped space between Eve and the grimy toilet while Eve locked the door.

“Really, Eve? Those chairs were bad enough, but a toilet?!”

Eve regarded her with a look that Villanelle couldn’t decipher and Villanelle wished she could figure out what Eve was thinking just once. And then Eve leaned in, closed her eyes and touched Villanelle’s lips with hers so gently it might as well have been a dagger to her heart. Villanelle was frozen. She thought Eve was going to pull away after a second, but she simply readjusted her lips and pressed more firmly. This finally brought Villanelle back to life and she started reciprocating the kiss, hesitantly at first, scared the wrong move would make Eve change her mind. But when Eve parted her lips, Villanelle accepted the invitation. There was a sharp taste in Eve’s mouth from the lingering whiskey she had consumed earlier. Villanelle swiped over Eve’s tongue insistently to get past the taste of alcohol to the taste of _Eve_. Eve moaned gently at the feeling and let Villanelle take the lead once more when their tongues danced together. Villanelle lost all sense of time while they were kissing - but what does time even matter when one moment means more than a million before?

She tasted salt, which was when she realized there were tears rolling down her cheeks. Eve broke the kiss presumably tasting her tears as well. She looked at Villanelle with scrunched eyebrows.

“What happened?” Eve asked, _concerned_ , and that was too much, the question too difficult. Villanelle closed her eyes, rested her forehead against Eve’s and simply shook her head. She wanted to run, her body screaming at her, but Eve took her head in both of her hands and wiped the wetness from her cheeks with her thumbs.

“It’s ok” Eve murmured.

“Do you still want me?” Villanelle asked just like Eve had while they’d been dancing at her wedding. She dreaded the answer, because while this was their first kiss it also felt a lot like goodbye.

“I always do”

Eve’s hand found her belt buckle and pulled lightly.

“I want to… Is this ok?”

Villanelle nodded, their noses brushing together.

Eve opened the belt and Villanelle’s pants and stopped with her fingertips just under the waistband of Villanelle’s underwear. She looked up into Villanelle’s eyes again questioningly.

“Please, Eve”

And with that Eve slid her hand into Villanelle’s underwear and right into Villanelle without any preamble.

She kept her hand there, just barely moving her fingers and Villanelle tried to stay completely still so Eve could just feel her and fill her. Villanelle felt herself calm as she was anchored to Eve and to this moment – like Eve was holding her together from the inside.

“God, you feel amazing” Eve groaned. Eventually, Eve hit a spot that made Villanelle’s knees buckle and that made Eve slide in deeper and grab her tighter around the waist and then Villanelle was grinding down on Eve’s fingers once, twice and she had to grab onto Eve’s shoulders to make sure she was staying upright.

“I wish we had more time” Eve said and goddamn of course time did matter after all, it always does in the end.

“But there’s a car outside waiting for me and if I don’t come out soon, they might come looking for me.”

Villanelle was only half listening while she was fucking Eve’s fingers.

“Will you be proud of me when I come back from this job?” she asked very seriously and Eve’s fingers twitched a little inside her before she answered.

“Yes”

“Will you let me fuck you properly, then?” Another twitch and a twist.

“Yes”

“And will you let me stay afterwards?”

“Yes, god, yes”

A loud laugh suddenly escaped Villanelle, because it had just dawned on her that Eve might actually believe Villanelle is going to die on this mission.

“What’s so funny?” Eve asked against her neck.

“Nothing” Villanelle answered innocently.

Suddenly there was a sharp pain that traveled from her neck right to her core when Eve bit down on her neck hard. There might be teeth marks later.

“Ow, fuck.”

“Then why were you laughing?”

“It’s just an inside joke.”

“With who?”

“With… myself? It’s inside my head. That’s why it’s called an inside joke.”

“That’s not really… never mind.” Eve sighed and to Villanelle’s outrage pulled her hand out of Villanelle’s pants abruptly.

“What?!” Villanelle protested.

“You ruined the moment.”

“No, I didn’t. _Eve_ ” Villanelle pouted as best she could.

“Yes, you did.” Eve said sternly, but there was a soft smile curling her lips. “But I also really have to get going.” She leaned against the door and brought her hand to her lips, meticulously cleaning her fingers with her tongue. Villanelle watching her every move.

“Come here” Eve instructed, when she was finished cleaning her hand. Villanelle took a step forward and Eve grabbed Villanelle’s belt, pulling her pants higher, making Villanelle squirm against the slight pressure.

Eve whispered into her ear: “I promise you can fuck me properly if you come back from this mission - in a bed - and you can stay as long as you want afterwards.”

Villanelle was about to protest the ‘ _if’_ when Eve pressed one more small kiss on her lips.

“We could make tea and watch a movie. And maybe we could even, you know… talk.” Eve suggested cautiously.

Villanelle blew up her cheeks, because that was _a lot_ \- a lot of what she wanted.

“Mmh?” Eve probed.

Villanelle blew the air out of her cheeks. “Okay”

“Okay, good.” Eve looked down at her feet uncharacteristically for a moment. “Just make sure you come home, okay?”

Villanelle nodded dumbfounded and with that Eve finally turned and left her behind in the grimy bathroom.

Villanelle could be in a villa in Spain right now, she could be on a Cuban beach with Irina and Konstantin, she could be six feet under – but she didn’t know she could be home.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you enjoyed reading this fic, I certainly had fun writing it. If you feel like it, I would love to read your comment (any thoughts? Any feelings?)


End file.
